Where the wind blows, the heart will follow
by salene
Summary: Severus's wife dies after fighting a lifelong illness and he finds solitude from the least likely person (see inside for complete summary)
1. disclaimer

Disclaimer  
  
I own nothing of the characters of this story (Severus Snape, Hermione Granger and any other Harry Potter characters mentioned) and I give all credit where it is due to J.K. Rowling, the creator of the Harry Potter universe. I will not repeat this Disclaimer any other place in this story because I believe it is senseless and a waste of perfectly good writing space. Also, if you do not like my work, leave a flame. I will not care. But note that if you do, be brave enough to actually sign your name to it then go and write your own instead of complaining about others who actually took the time to write it.  
  
Summary: Severus's wife Cyra dies from complications of a lifelong illness leaving behind the one man that had ever loved her. Severus is distraught and finds solitude in a place he would never dream, the arms of his least favorite students best friend, Hermione Granger. 


	2. The death and more

Chapter One-The death.  
  
May 18, 1997. A day like so many others yet so different in every possible way. This day would forever be burned into Severus Snape's memory as "the day of death" for on this day, his wife Cyra Lyn Snape had died of complications of a lifelong illness of which she had been battling since birth. Cyra had been born with Spinal bifida (A congenital defect in which the spinal column is imperfectly closed so that part of the meninges or spinal cord protrudes, often resulting in hydrocephalus and other neurological disorders. Also called schistorrhachis) thus marking her days then and there. The doctors did not believe Cyra would live to be more than sixteen. Amazingly, she lived to be twenty-six. Cyra had died in her sleep after a night of lovemaking with Severus. She had died with a very peaceful smile on her face that told everyone who seen it how happy she had been. Yet had they really looked into her eyes while she was still living, they would have seen the great sarrow buried deep into the debts of them. After they had finished making love. Cyra had looked into Severus's eyes and simply said "let me go Severus, just let me go." Little did he know, those words would soon come to mean more to him than his life. At the time she said them, he did not know what to think of it.  
  
Three days later the obituary was placed in the "witches weekly" It read as fallows.  
  
May 21, 1997  
  
Cyra Lyn Cupalid Snape June 16, 1974 - May 18, 1997  
  
Cyra was a devoted wife to Severus Xander Snape, Potion master at Hogworts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Cyra has died of complications from a lifelong illness that was diagnosed when she was but three months old. Cyra will be sadly missed and remembered by all. Her funeral will be held on Wednesday May 25th at six o'clock P.M. on Hogworts grounds where she will be buried under a tree by the lake. After the funeral, there will be a dinner for all who wish to attend in the great hall.  
  
As Severus read the paper he felt a sudden sense of loss all over again. He had gotten somewhat used to sleeping alone and not waking up to Cyra's beautiful face every morning but since seeing the obituary made it all come back to him. For just a few minutes each day, Severus was able to imagine she was still with him, laughing crying, sleeping, and dreaming. Yet then reality came back to him and it was a blow in the face when he relised he would never again see her smile or tears, only in his dreams would he.  
~*One year later May 18,1998*~ (Severus's POV)  
  
Italicized means thinking  
Great! Another year to look forward to. Well, at least Harry Potter and his little gang are graduation this year, good riddance. When Cyra was alive I could at least deal with them but since she died, it's been getting harder and harder. And today, oh of all the days to have to put up with the stupid little children.  
  
"Severus? Severus are you listening? We need to discuss some important matters.'  
  
Great, who is it now?  
  
"Oh, hello Albus, what did I do THIS time?"  
  
"Severus, the students have been complaining about you again. Hermione Granger said you started weeping while explaining a potion."  
  
"I know Albus, it's just been a hard day for me"  
  
"Now Severus, I understand how hard this day is for you."  
  
"NO YOU DON'T! No one knows how hard it is for me you pompous ass! Did you love her since the day you saw her? Did you cry when you seen her cry? Did you laugh when she laughed? Did you wake up to her dead body begging her not to leave you yet?! NO! I did.only me. And only I have so many memories burned into my head of her.of her laughing and smiling and dying. I was there for everything Albus, you were not so don't you dare tell me how hard it is for me!"  
  
"Severus! Calm yourself my dear boy. I know I was not there for everything like you yourself were, but you were not the only one who loved her you know. She was very loved by the entire school.  
  
At this point Severus had gone into his own world remember the day he had first seen her.  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
How much longer will the blasted feast go on?! It has been over an hour already, hurry up you old man!  
  
It was then that I saw her. Walking through the doors to the great hall only eleven years old and already the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I knew then and there that I had to have her. I needed to have her. if only she were older and not my student-to-be. I had been staring at her in class again when she looked up at me with the most amazing look on her face. It was a look of love. Again I knew I had to have her. I knew she would be mine.  
  
~*END FLASHBACK~*  
  
"Severus! You need to listen to me! You have to stop this Severus. If you do not, I'm afraid I will have to call in a substitute to finish your classes for the rest of the year."  
  
God anything but that! I can't loose my job. If I loose my job I will loose my rooms.my rooms are my only remembrance of her!  
  
"I am sorry Albus. Please do not take my job for me. I will try very hard to stay focused! I promise you I will."  
  
"Hmm. Very well Severus, but for the next few days I will be having someone stay to teach classes with you. However, there are no substitutes available at the moment so I am forced to use the next best thing. Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hermione Granger! But Albus, she is a STUDENT I cannot have a student teaching classes with me. People would talk more than they already have been Albus. It would be as if she is baby-sitting me."  
  
"Ah Severus I do understand. And in a way, she WILL be baby-sitting you. At least until you are capable to do so on your own. She will be here to discuss what to do with you in an hour's time. Please be settled and ready to talk by then."  
  
"Yes headmaster. I will be ready."  
  
"Very good Severus, I will talk to you tomorrow and check up on your classes every so often to see how things will be working out."  
  
With that Albus walked out and left Severus to his thoughts once again. 


	3. The talk and fighting

Chapter two-The talk and classes  
  
After Albus had left Severus's rooms he immediately set out to find Hermione. He had found her in the Gryffindor common room reading "Hogworts a new history" (it had been updated since the defeat of Voldemort in her fifth year). He had walked in undetected so far, yet once he came not more than five feet away from her, she looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore. How are you this day?"  
  
"I am quite well Hermione. I would like to talk to you regarding Professor Snape."  
  
".OK. What about him?"  
  
"As most of the students, including you, probably know, today is the anniversary of the death of Severus's wife Cyra. Now, while I understand how hard this day is, he cannot let it get in the way of his teaching like he has been. I am here to ask that you assist him in his classes. Babysitting him of a sort. I need you to watch over him while he teaches and if at any point he seems to be upset or near weeping, I would like you take over his class for the day. Would you be willing to do this Hermione?"  
  
"Well professor, I could do it, but what about all of my other classes?"  
  
"Ah yes, your other classes. I have also thought of this. My first thought was of you using a time turner again." At this Hermione Cringed "But seeing how that has effected you, I have discussed it with your teachers and all have agreed to allow you NEWTS early thus allowing you to graduate. You will be taking the tests in a weeks time and graduating in two weeks time."  
  
"But professor, I am only seventeen. I can not graduate yet."  
  
"Ah yes. Hermione, do you remember using the time turner in your thing year? Of course you do. Any way, with the use of the time-turner, you are now eighteen years of age, nineteen in a few weeks. So you see Hermione, you are perfectly eligible to graduate."  
  
"Ok professor, I will do it. But professor, why had no one told me of my age? I believe I should have had a right to know my own age!"  
  
"Hermione, we thought you would have figured it out on your own."  
  
At this Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry professor, I should have figured it out on my own. I guess I never really thought about what it would do to my age though."  
  
"It's quite alright my dear. I have set up a meeting between yourself and professor Snape in an hour's time. Although now, you are expected to be down there in twenty minutes."  
  
"Alright. But to discuss what?"  
  
"Well, the basic things you will be expected to do if you should have to teach his class I suppose."  
  
"But professor, I already know how to teach his class. How could anyone not? All he does is tell us which potion to brew and sits at his desk and inspects us when he feels the need to."  
  
"Well my dear, he may have an art to that sitting behind his desk that he may like to teach you." At this he walks out of the room laughing leaving Hermione to think about what she will be getting herself into."  
  
~*TWENTY MINUTES LATER~*  
  
Severus was sitting at his desk hoping Hermione would be late so he could yell. Yet at exactly seven o'clock, sure enough, there was the knock at his door. He lowered the wards and bid her to come in.  
  
"Hello professor Snape."  
  
"I believe that since we will be working together for some time, you may call me Severus."  
  
"And I believe that you, Severus, may call me Hermione."  
  
"Alright Hermione, we will start with the basics, though I doubt you will need to know them being that I will not."  
  
"Profes.I mean Severus, weather I will need to know it or not it was Professor Dumbledore's request that learn it. Not yours and not mine so I suggest you just teach me the stuff and get it over with already."  
  
"MISS.Hermione! Don't you dare interrupt me while I am speaking and never talk to me in that tone again. I did not have to except this nor do I now. Either you stay under my direction or you go now. I personally would choose staying here rather than classes. Speaking of classes, what will you be doing about them now that you are with me all day? A time-turner?"  
  
"I am no longer under your supervision. I am eighteen now with the use of the time-tuner in my third year and I will soon be nineteen. I am no longer underage in the muggle world or this one therefore you have no rule over me. And I will be taking my NEWTS next week and will be graduating in two weeks time. Therefore all my time will be devoted to helping you during the day and the nights will be mine."  
  
At this Severus had a shocked look on his face and Hermione had a look of content on hers. Severus had never in his life been talked back to by anyone nonetheless a student! He really did not know how he was going to be able to do this for the rest of the year. But then again, if he did not, he would loose his job. God what to do?  
  
A/N: I am looking for a beta reader. If you are interested, IM me at SaSsYnSwEeT8264 or email me at sassynsweet8264@hotmail.com 


End file.
